


Cushioned

by valderys



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Community: bdotp, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie likes how Geoffrey feels and smells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cushioned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bdotp's first drabblefest in 2004.

The pads of his fingers are soft. They shift when he presses them together, yielding like little cushions. Like some cushions. Not like the hard chairs in Mrs Wainthropp's living room, that smell dusty and strange, like old people. Like Geoffrey smells sometimes. Like dried flowers and tea.

He loves the old smell though, because it's the scent of Geoffrey's skin. It's a soft smell, like cushions, but hard too, like the chairs. He likes that he can press his fingers into it until they yield no more, clinging tightly, until Geoffrey gasps, and finally Jamie can breathe him in.


End file.
